Fishy Tales
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: The daughters of two valley families reminisce about some of the memorable events that helped shape their childhood and cemented their friendship while growing up in in Forget Me Not Valley. Village Square contest entry.


_**A/N: **_This is my entry I the Village Square contest. This month's theme is childhood. Two long time friends reminisce about some memorable event that helped shape their childhood and cemented their friendship.

_Thank you Christy for all you do for me!_

_**Fishy Tales**_

Growing up different is always a challenge. Sometimes it's a different ethnic background, and sometimes a different religion. Each presents its own unique difficulties to those involved. Often times those involved go to great lengths to hide that difference from those around them, most of the time this is driven by fear of rejection. But just imagine growing up half human and half mermaid!

**XXX**

It was another warm summer day in Forget Me Not Valley. The oppressive heat had driven two longtime friends to the beach. They sat at the edge of the pier and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing in off of the rolling azure waters of the ocean.

Holly was seventeen years old and stood at about five feet and four inches tall. She had emerald green hair, like her mother Leia and sparkling bluish green eyes. She wasn't a skinny girl, but she wasn't chubby either. Even on warm summer days like this, she preferred wearing sweatpants, since they were loose and comfortable. She wore a white tee shirt that had several red hearts on it as well. In her hair she also wore a pink seashell on the right side of her head as an accent.

The girl next to her was named Vanessa and she was the daughter of Muffy and Griffin. She was only a year older than Holly and only two inches taller than her friend. Unlike her friend, she was also fairly thin. Her hair only went down to her shoulders and was golden blond in color. Her eyes were bright blue and she liked to wear dresses similar to her mother.

Normally, these two enjoyed spending lazy summer days together. However, on this particular day there was a sad air about. This was due to Vanessa's impending departure. In just a short time she would be leaving Forget Me Not Valley for a new life the far away city. But in spite of this the two lifelong friends were determined to spend as much time as possible before she had to go.

Suddenly Vanessa giggled, which caused her friend to look at her. "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing really, I was just thinking… about that time when I gave you a soda," Vanessa answered, unable to hold back her laughter as she spoke.

Holly smiled and found herself laughing as well. That was a day that neither girl would never forget!

**XXX**

_It had been a warm sunny day, like most days were like in the summer and Holly was on her way to visit her friend at her home, the Blue Bar. She didn't have any particular reason to go; she just wanted to spend some time there and chit chat. What other reason would a person need to visit their friend?_

_The twelve year old girl reached her destination and opened the door to the bar, allowing herself inside. The room inside was cool and a welcome relief from the heat of the outside. A blond haired girl heard the door open, and turned to face her friend, giving her a smile. "Hello, Holly!" she greeted._

_"Hey Vanessa!" Holly called back. She wiped her forehead with one of her hands. "Whew, sure is hot out there today!"_

_"Yeah, it sure is!" Her friend quickly agreed. She looked at her green haired friend closely and smiled even more. "Speaking of the heat, you look thirsty!"_

_"Yeah, now that you mention it, I could use something to drink!" Holly replied, nodding her head._

_"I thought so! Well, I know just the thing! It's my favorite drink and perfect on days like this!" The blond walked over to a tall metallic silver refrigerator near the back of the wooden bar and took out two cans of her favorite cola. Then she moved toward Holly and offered one of the cans to her. "Here you go!"_

_"What's this?" Holly questioned curiously as she accepted the can. "I've never seen this kind of drink before."_

_A look of surprise filled Vanessa's face. "Are you saying that you've never heard of soda before?"_

_"Nope, never, all my parents ever let me have is juice or water," Holly explained._

_"I see. Well, I don't see where one little soda could hurt!"_

_Holly smiled and shrugged her slender shoulders. "Neither do I! Um… Vanessa, how do you open it?" she asked, looking at the can curiously._

_"All you have to do is take hold of the little cap right there and pull it toward you." The blond haired girl pointed to a spot on the lid to show what she was talking about._

_"Ah, that's simple enough!" The green haired girl followed her friend's instructions and when she had the can opened, she poured the contents into a glass._

_"Well, go ahead! Drink up!" Vanessa urged her friend with a smile._

_Holly returned her friend's smile and lifted the glass to take a tentative drink. "Hey, that's fizzy!"_

_"Yep, soda can be quite fizzy sometimes."_

_The green haired girl drank more of the cola in her glass, but her reaction after that was quite unexpected. She actually started to feel a little weird. "Whoa… that's strange!" She found herself giggling for what seemed like no reason at all._

_Vanessa eyed her friend curiously. "What's strange, Holly?"_

_"This soda… it's so fizzy! It makes me feel… well, funny!" Holly explained, unable to stop herself from giggling. She then returned her friend's curious gaze. "Why?"_

_"Well… I just never heard of anyone feeling silly from drinking soda," Vanessa replied, shrugging her shoulders._

_Unable to help herself, Holly giggled loudly. "You didn't trick me, did you, Nessa? I mean, you didn't give me something with alcohol did you? I feel like… I don't know… like I'm drunk maybe?"_

_A shocked look could be seen in Vanessa's blue eyes. "D… drunk? I know how you think I could have switched it, but I wouldn't do that! That is soda! I… I've never heard of anyone getting drunk on soda before!"_

_Holly giggled a little more and tried to stand, but she stumbled and fell back into her chair. She just couldn't seem to stay on her feet. "Whew… I feel so strange." She looked up at her friend. "Are you sure you don't feel anything, Nessa?"_

_Vanessa shook her head, a wave of concern washing over her. She knew this couldn't be a trick and that her friend really did feel weird and strange. But she never heard of anyone getting drunk from drinking soda before!_

_She rushed over to her friend's side. "I'm fine, but are you feeling okay?"_

_Holly finally stopped giggling and shook her head. "I feel dizzy," she said, looking worried. "Maybe I should get home! Maybe I'm getting sick or something!"_

_"Yeah, your parents would know what to do. I'm going with you," Vanessa told her friend._

_For some reason, this caused Holly to giggle loudly again. "Okie dokie!"_

**XXX**

Both friends continued to laugh, thinking about what had happened on that day. "When we got back to the farm and I explained what happened, your mother knew right away what was wrong. She knew exactly what had happened to you, and what caused you to act like that," Vanessa remarked.

"Yeah, and after that I didn't want to try a soda ever again," Holly replied.

"I know, and that's why I didn't worry about it when I came to visit you," her blond friend said. "I didn't mind having water or juice."

Their laughter finally died down as they looked out to the distant horizon again. There was a nice breeze blowing in off the water, but it didn't help the heat all that much. It still felt nice however, and the two friends sighed happily. It was nice to reminisce about the days long past.

"Oh, and I remember what happened a week after that," Vanessa piped up. "You know, when I found out your secret."

Holly nodded, knowing exactly what secret her friend was talking about.

**XXX**

_Holly was waiting in her room at the farm for Vanessa to return with two drinks. This time, her friend chose to visit her, and didn't bring any soda from her home. After a couple of hours of talking and laughing the two girls had gotten thirsty, Vanessa had volunteered to go to the kitchen and get some drinks for them._

_Even though she was the guest, the blonde haired girl didn't seem to mind and in Holly's mind her friend was just like an older sister to her. Vanessa asked what her friend wanted and she left to get the drinks. There was nothing shocking about that. But little did they know of the surprise that would be in store for them once she returned._

_Vanessa finally returned to Holly's room, holding two tall cups. One of them had water in it, and the other had orange juice. "I got our drinks!"_

_"Thanks!" Holly called as her friend walked up to her._

_Vanessa suddenly looked sheepish. "Um, I forgot what you asked me for. Did you ask for some water or juice?"_

_"I asked for water."_

_"Whoops…" Vanessa murmured. "I got the water for me and the juice for you. But that's okay! You can have my water if you want!"_

_Holly smiled at her friend's offer. "Thanks!" she said as she reached out to grab the glass. But the cup slipped from her hand and the water splashed onto the green haired girl soaking the front of her shirt and her pants. What happened next caused Vanessa to gasp in surprise!_

_The blonde watched as her friend's form shifted, and her legs changed to a green fish-like tail. She couldn't believe it, but there where her friend was just sitting was a mermaid! "O… oh my… gosh, Holly, is… is that you?"_

_Holly tried in vain to cover her emerald green fish tail with her hands. "I… I… Please don't tell!" She began to sob, unable to help herself._

_Vanessa saw her friend's tears and quickly calmed herself. She shook her head a little. "Of course, I won't tell anyone. But, why are you crying, Holly?"_

_"Because… You will think I'm a freak!" she wailed as she pointed to her tail._

_"A freak?" the blond repeated as she walked over and sat next to her friend. "Why would you think that?"_

_"Because… I'm half human and half mermaid," the mermaid answered slowly, sniffling a little bit._

_Vanessa smiled gently as she reached out to carefully wipe away some of Holly's tears. "Come on, Holly. You know me better than that! I'm your best friend and I don't think you are a freak! Actually I think it's pretty cool."_

_"R… really?" Holly whispered softly. "You don't think it's weird that when I get wet I grow a fish tail?"_

_"Even if I did think that, which I don't, I'd still think it's pretty cool! I mean… well, I have always loved mermaids and know knowing that my best friend is one makes that even better," Vanessa admitted._

_Holly finally managed to smile a little. "I get it from my mom, she's a mermaid too. Like me, she transforms into her mermaid form when she gets wet. My dad, Jack, is a human, so I'm half human and half mermaid."_

_"I see!" Suddenly, something clicked in the back of Vanessa's mind as she looked at her friend. "Wait a second! Would this… have anything to do with what happened a week ago back at my home? You know, when I gave you soda and you had a different reaction to it?"_

_A blush crept its way into the green haired mermaid's cheeks. "My mom told me that the carbonation in soda causes mermaids to become… well, drunk. And since I'm half mermaid that's what happened to me."_

_"I see! Well, at least we know what happened!"_

_Holly nodded her head, and then a thought occurred to her. She figured her friend wouldn't mind, since she reacted much better than she thought she would. "Would you like to touch it?" she asked, pointing to her tail._

_"Could I?" Vanessa asked._

_"Sure, if you'd like to," Holly replied. Vanessa smiled as she reached out to touch her friend's tail. It didn't take long for the green haired girl to start giggling. "Hey, that tickles!"_

_"I'm sorry," the blond apologized with a smile. "Your tail feels… fishy."_

_"Well, I am fish down there," Holly replied. At this point her smile faded, and she gave her friend a pleading look. "But, Vanessa, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this! Not even your mom and dad!"_

_Vanessa nodded quickly, remembering her friend's earlier reaction. "I understand, and from what you said earlier I can see why you are concerned. My lips are sealed!"_

**XXX**

Holly sighed a little as she looked over at her friend. "I was so scared when that water splashed onto me. I was so afraid that I would lose you as my friend."

"I know," Vanessa replied with a nod of her head. "But, I didn't think badly of you. And I haven't spilled your secret." She found herself scowling. "Not that it was hard or anything, but I didn't like how some people would pester you about swimming."

Holly knew what her friend was talking about. This usually happened during summer days when it was so hot that almost all of the kids wanted to go for a swim. The two girls had gone to the beach before, but usually they had no intention of going swimming at all.

Some of the kids would keep pestering Holly about going swimming, which made her nervous. Vanessa would understand why, and would stand up to the kids, telling them to leave her friend alone. She usually said something along the lines of 'If Holly said she doesn't want to go swimming, then that means she does not want to swim!'

Vanessa did pretty well about keeping her mouth shut about her friend's secret. Actually, she was always very good at keeping secrets, and she only let a secret slip if there was a good reason for it. Which she felt was very rare.

However, thinking about it, there was something that Vanessa wanted to bring up. "You know, we all have problems Holly. Sure you had your secret when you were growing up, and I can understand why you don't want anyone else to know. However…"

Holly nodded a little, having a feeling she knew what her friend was going to say. "I know. I'm not the only one with problems. After all, you have a problem sometimes when people from outside of the valley see you and your father."

**XXX**

_The first time this situation ever came up, Griffin went with his daughter Vanessa to the Inner Inn. They loved to go over there and get something to eat. Ruby was known to be the best chef in the entire valley, after all!_

_A woman, who happened to be staying as a guest in the inn, noticed the two coming in. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hey, you are a cute little girl," she commented. "It's nice of your Grandfather to take you here!"_

_The woman's comment confused the blonde haired girl. "My grandfather?" she echoed._

_The guest smiled as she pointed at Griffin. "He is your grandfather, right?"_

_Griffin smiled at the woman, understanding what the woman was talking about. "I think you might be mistaken."_

_"Yeah, he's my father!" Vanessa added._

_The woman looked shocked when the girl said that. "Your father?" She turned her gaze to Griffin, then to Vanessa and back to the man again. It was as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But she's so young and you…"_

_"Rest assured, I am her father," Griffin told the woman. "And to answer you, I may be older, but that doesn't mean I can't be a good father!"_

_"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," she said sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "I was just surprised is all. Honestly, I meant no harm!"_

_"I'm sure you didn't," Vanessa remarked. "But my father has been very good to me!"_

_"I'm sure he is," the woman replied. She turned her gaze back to Griffin again. "I'm so sorry if I offended you."_

_"No harm done," Griffin said with a smile. He never was one to hold a grudge, and he knew it was just a misunderstanding._

_Even though the matter was settled, it bothered Vanessa greatly. She loved her father very much, but she didn't like how he could be mistaken as her grandfather. In fact, up until now, she didn't think anyone would feel that way!_

_"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Griffin asked, looking down at his daughter. When she didn't answer right away, he added, "Was it something that lady said?"_

_"Y… yeah," she murmured with a nod of her head. "I guess so."_

_"Don't worry about that," Griffin told her, ruffling her golden blond hair. "She didn't mean anything by what she said."_

_"Yeah, but… for you to be mistaken as my grandfather…"_

_Griffin smiled widely and hugged his daughter. "I don't let things like that bother me," he told her. "Don't let them bother you either."_

_"Yeah… you're right," Vanessa finally agreed, smiling a little._

_Griffin's smile widened when he heard her say that. "Come on, sweetie, let's get some ice cream!"_

_"Okay, sure!"_

**XXX**

Vanessa smiled a little. "I didn't tell my father, but it still bothered me sometimes. I tried not to, but it was so hard. Whenever someone kept saying that my father was older than they would expect for my father… I always kept thinking they might have some ill intent or something."

"Like I kept thinking people would think I'm a freak," Holly replied. "We're different, but we both have problems in life."

"We do," Vanessa agreed. "That's how it is for everyone I think. Yours however is quite unique though."

Holly nodded, and then sighed a little sadly. "I'm going to miss you, you know. I mean, you're going to be living in the city soon."

Vanessa knew what her friend was thinking, but smiled more. She placed her arm around the green haired girl's shoulders. "But that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends, you know? I will come back to visit you, and we can send letters back and forth."

"Like pen pals?" Holly asked.

"Yep, just like that. After all, just because we are apart means we have to give up our friendship!"

"That's true," the fishy girl agreed with a smile. "That doesn't make it any easier though."

Vanessa nodded her head a little. She knew her ferry would be getting here soon, so she wouldn't have very long to stay. But she did want to point out one last thing before she left. "You know, I never told anyone your secret. But I really think there is one person you should tell."

"Oh, who is that?" Holly asked, looking nervous at the suggestion of revealing her secret to anyone.

"Well, what about telling Davis?" Vanessa questioned. She saw her friend blushing at the mention of the young man, which caused her to smile happily.

"W… why should I tell him?" Holly asked, unable to get the redness from her cheeks.

Vanessa giggled playfully. "Well, I know that you love him," she said in a teasing tone. "And if you end up getting closer… wouldn't you think that he would deserve to find out?"

"Yeah, but what if…"

The blonde haired girl gazed into her friend's bluish green eyes. "Don't be so negative about it. I understand why you are so worried. But your father fell in love with a mermaid. I am the best friend of one and I'm sure that not everyone will think you are a freak."

Holly sighed softly, knowing how true it was. That didn't mean she still wasn't worried, but she knew her friend was right. At some point, her secret would most likely leak out. She would just have to hope that the reaction wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

Both girls looked out and sighed as the ferry drew closer. Soon it would be time for the friends to go their separate ways. But Holly knew that it wouldn't be forever. They would be seeing each other again. This was not a friendship that would be so easily washed away. A strong bond had been formed between a human and half mermaid … childhood friends and friends forever!


End file.
